


Love for Secrets

by shadowkey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fem!Gordon, Fem!Oswald
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Love for Secrets

"Io so che ti serve il mio aiuto e tu sai che ogni volta ti costa qualcosa" disse Oswald "Se non fossi disperata come al solito non vorrei nei bassifondi della tua mente a chiederti aiuto" rispose Gordon. "Mi servono informazioni, fresche e l'unica donna in tutta Gotham che può garantirmi delle informazioni sicure e" rise nel dirlo "non corrotte sei tu, non ti converrebbe mai darmi delle informazioni fasulle sapendo che ti posso fare dei favori che la gente si sogna" continuò la poliziotta.  
"Quindi, se sono l'unica che può offrirti ciò di cui hai bisogno oggi vorrò un pagamento speciale" disse l'informatrice mentre sorseggiava un bicchiere di liquore seduta sul bancone del suo locale."Io ho orecchie dappertutto, anche nei posti più impossibili" commentò guardando la detective negli occhi "Allora che informazioni ti servono?" le chiese "Qualcosa riguardo i ragazzini scomparsi di Gotham, hai sentito parlare di traffici o simili?" chiese alla Cobblepot "Potrei aver sentito qualcosa riguardante dei ragazzini presi dai cartelli della droga per verificare che le droghe non facciano troppo male" disse la donna sorridendo alla poliziotta "Quindi in pratica li usano come cavie e le portano dove?" continuò a chiedere "Ad Arkham dove nessuno andrebbe mai a controllare" rispose Oswald "Ora però ti tocca pagare" sorrise squadrando dall'alto al basso la Gordon "Che favore vuoi? Dove non devo essere poliziotti, che squadra dovrò bloccare?" chiese incuriosita "No, niente di tutto questo, voglio solo che tu esca da quel completo serioso e ti lasci vedere e toccare da me" disse scendendo dal bancone e camminando con andatura ciondolante verso di lei e iniziando a toglierle la giacca "Non preoccuparti finirà presto" disse sorridente mentre la detective continuava a spogliarsi "Soddisfatta ora?" chiese "Per questa volta sì, alla prossima potrei chiederti di più"


End file.
